ABUSE
by OCI Jones
Summary: Ally is a teenage girl sexually abused by her step father and without a mother the only help she has are her step brother austin moon, and her boyfriend elliot who help her get through hard times, and while austin is constantly bruised and battered by said step father for ally's sake, he stays by Ally and she begins to have feelings for him through a series of hard times.
1. prologue

Prologue

You know that time that you're just sitting still, after that moment that just leaves you speechless, as all events fall into place, flashing before our eyes, the lead up, the big thing, the aftermath, the recaps, you look as that scene plays on you think back, as your life flashes before your eyes, your speechless, things have been like this ever since m mom died, the memories bring tears pouring out of my eyes, they give me migraines, all I've gone through.

Well if you care to know…..


	2. The story

Paste your do

**Hey there this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it, favorite it follow it, and review, pleased review, I just wanted to show the outline of the story so read it, and ill update really soon**

My name is Ally Dawson, I'm 16 years old, and I have an older step brother named Austin, he's 18, in the 12th grade, I have a boyfriend named Elliot, I don't have a biological father or a mom anymore, she died when I was 12, she…. was killed in front of me, by my step dad.

Mr. Roland Moon (**i don't want to insult mike)** a tyrant, a disgrace, a drunkard, pain that's all he is, to say he was bad was an extreme understatement, he was pure evil, every time I think back, I remember the happy times, good times, the fun times, sad times, then pain.

Things weren't always like this, he was a good stepdad until that day, he was angry, he beat her until she died, practically drowned in her own blood. I just started shaking, afraid, crying, tears, not the tears, all my life, I've cried for almost everything, but after the incident, not as much, he started to harass me physically, mentally, ….and sexually, almost every single day, I had nothing to do, I suffered, the only person to protect me was my step brother.

Austin, a guy who no matter how man scars were inflicted on him, as he became more and more insane day after day, never stepped down from protecting me, never, he had been beaten, knocked out, had his studies to focus on, continuously maintaining the highest GPA, he had had countless girlfriends, none ever really understanding him, off point from the topic, he was an attractive guy, but never backed down, was never intimated, but never held up a hand to hit the man who put him through hell, he was strong willed, my only confidence to get through all of this, hope.

Now Elliot was my boyfriend who always made me feel better, always a second shoulder to cry on, he was tall, muscular, with brown hair, he was always there for me.

Now that you know m story, get **ready** for everything

**The next chapter starts everything so if you don't like sexual abuse or violence, please review and I'll find something to do, thanks for reading**


	3. the beginning

Paste yo

**Before I start on this chapter, I want to send out a shout out to my first reviewers, so**

**Vetminds: Thank you for giving my story a chance even though the summary was …terrible, and I will be writing longer chapters from now on, it's just that I wanted to show the outline first thanks again for the awesome review.**

**stayingstrong 2007- 2013: I just wanted to say I'm happy you like the story, and thanks for being my first review.**

**lucydavies9815: I am speechless thank you so much for your review, and thank you for the ideas, thank you for giving my story a chance, and your comment was a serious eye opener for me, thank you so much.**

**=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

**"**Come on I don't have all day", said one of the many annoying people at the counter snapping me back to reality as I returned from my drifting thoughts, and began checking out the items, and collecting the money from the customers.

I don't go to school anymore, I stopped at the ninth grade because my step dad stopped paying ,so me and Austin have separate jobs and we use the money for clothes and food, my brother goes to school on a scholarship which I was never smart enough to get, so I work every day, buy groceries, then go home, me and Austin make the food, then the dictator.

Roland moon comes back and after eating the food he doesn't buy, he ruins the rest of the day, after that bullshitty day, he comes to my room where he forces me to engage in some erotic acts to appease his bloody desire which is most times preceded or followed by him and Austin's regular fights where he beats Austin up, while Austin lets him without moving an inch just protecting me.

This is how things are for me, this is my life, it's sad but not all the time, life goes on, I've seen places, I'm always on the move, I constantly get hit on by hopeless guys, and there's Elliot who's a constant.

Today at the table where Roland still has the guts to call a fucking "family table" for eating "family meals", the most uncomfortable meals, things went like this:

Drunk man (Roland): This food doesn't have enough salt

Me: Then go buy some

Drunk bitch (still Roland): Are you bloody stupid, who do you fucking think you're talking to

Austin: Look she buys the groceries not you so don't fucking yell at her you drunk ass….

Me: Austin!

Suddenly all the attention came to me, then I coughed a little and said

Me: just stop

Austin: aiyt

Drunk ass motherfucker (u know who): You two little bastards think you can disrespect me

Scared, I started eating quickly, then he got up, grabbed my hair and pulled me on the floor and tried removing his belt, then Austin pushed him away, and then started taking me upstairs, then roland grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs causing him to fall on the floor, kikced him, thenhit him on the wall which was already full of blood stains, then left him on the floor, then came into my room and ordered me to lie down.

He removed his clothes, and I removed mine(over the ears I had grown tired of being stubborn), then he entered me with a sharp pain I've become to accustomed to, as he heaved, I barely released even a shriek as he came and collapsed on me, then I pushed him off me, irritated and sad, the sorrow rushed through my body, then he went to the room to spend the rest of the day doing whatever the fuck he wanted while I stayed in the room thinking about my life which I did every single day since my mom died three years ago.

then Austin came in, with blood dripping under his eye, then I said in a quiet sad voice "you have a scar under your eye", then he cleaned of the blood looked at it then shrugged it off like it was nothing, then he came and sat beside me on my bed,

then laid down beside me and said "don't worry I'll be okay, you should be more worried about yourself",

then I said "I just don't know how to feel anymore",

then changing the topic, I asked "so how's Stephanie(his new girlfriend)",

the he smiled and said "she's okay, how's Elliot", then I said "he's okay I guess"

then I said "Austin", then he said "yeah?", then I said,

"for years I've watched him do this to you, but you never fight back, why?", then he kept quiet like he always did when I asked him this question, then I said "why?", and he said

"If I fight him back, I'll kill him"

, then I said "I know, but would you rather die?"

, then he said "he's my father, and it's better than getting blood on my hands"

, then to lighten up the mood a bit I said "well you kind of still have blood on your hands", then he looked at the hand which he cleaned the scar with, then stayed still for a bit, then threw a pillow at me, then we both laughed, then I put my head on his chest and said

"do you think we'll ever get out of this, or that things would get better, then he put his arm around me and said

"Look I don't know".

**I don't think this was that long but come on at least I'm putting in some effort please review thanks!**


	4. please please AN)

**hey its me and i would like to plead for followers, my handle is on my info page pleeease follow me on twitter, please if u do i'll post an update every single day i promise please oh and please review even if it's only a nice or an i like it please if i don't have reviews not man people would like to check it out please I'm in a boarding school and i'll be travelling on the thirteenth please follow me on twitter and review so i can post lots of chapters before i go thank you and i'll be expecting some results**

**oh and also if you have an ideas and you haven't been posting them pleeease i'm desperate help me because this is my first story and its very disappointing how little reactions I've gotten please review, **

**Thank you**


End file.
